Moja štikla
|year = 2006 |semiplace = Top 12 in 2005 |semipoints = Top 12 in 2005 |position = 12th |points = 56 |previous = Vukovi umiru sami |next = Vjerujem u ljubav}} Moja štikla was the Croatian entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2006 in Athens performed by Severina. Croatia bypassed the semifinal due to its top 12 result in 2005. In the final, it was performed 20th following France and preceding Ireland. At the close of voting, it finished in 12th place with 56 points. Lyrics Croatian= Jer još trava nije nikla Tamo gdje je stala moja štikla (Dođi, dođi, dođi) Op, op, op, op (Ajde, pile moje) Tika taka, oko pola tri Štipnut ćeš me da se ne vidi Znam ja dobro takve kao ti Đavoli su tvoji kumovi Zvrc, zvrc, tražit ćeš moj broj Kuc, kuc, kucaj nekoj drugoj (Sojčice, divojčice, daj obuci čarapice) Jer još trava nije nikla Tamo gdje je stala moja štikla Ojda da, ojda daj, ojda daj daj... Ojda da, ojda daj, ojda daj daj... Ojda da, ojda daj, ojda daj daj... Ojda da, ojda daj... moja, moja štikla (Šije) šete, (šije) oto, (šije) nove (Šije) Moja (I opet, mala) S... s... s... seks (Op, op, mrkz, mrkz) Tika taka, oko pola tri Gricnut ćeš me da se ne vidi Zlatan prsten, tanki brčići Ma znam ja dobro takve kao ti Zvrc, zvrc, tražit ćeš moj broj Šic, šic, bježi ajde drugoj (Sojčice, divojčice, daj obuci čarapice) Jer još trava nije nikla Tamo gdje je stala moja štikla Ojda da, ojda daj, ojda daj daj... Ojda da, ojda daj, ojda daj daj... Ojda da, ojda daj, ojda daj daj... Ojda da, ojda daj... moja, moja štikla (Zumba, zumba, zumba, zumba) (Sijeno, slama, sir, salama) (Risi bisi, teča veća) (Cikla bikla, cikla bikla) Afrika, paprika (Ajde, moja) Šije, šije, šije, šete, šije, oto, šije, nove Šije, šije, šije, šije, moja, moja Ajde, ajde Jer još trava nije nikla Tamo gdje je stala moja štikla Ojda da, ojda daj, ojda daj daj... Ojda da, ojda daj, ojda daj daj... Ojda da, ojda daj, ojda daj daj... Ojda da, ojda daj... moja, moja štikla |-| Translation= For the grass has not yet sprouted Where my high heel has stepped (Come here, come here, come here) Hop, hop, hop, hop (Go, my chick) Tick-tock, around half past two You'll pinch me, so that nobody can see it I know them well, guys like you The devils are your godfathers Ring, ring, you'll search for my number Knock, knock, go knocking somewhere else (Darling, girl, come and tighten your socks) For the grass has not yet sprouted Where my high heel has stepped Oyda da, oyda dai, oyda day dai... Oyda da, oyda dai, oyda day dai... Oyda da, oyda dai, oyda day dai... Oyda da, oyda dai... my, my high heel (Six) seven, (six) eight, (six) nine (Six) Mine (Once again, girl) S... s... s... sex (Hop, hop, shake, shake) Tick-tock, around half past two You'll nibble me, so that nobody can see it A golden ring, a thin moustache Oh boy, I know them well, guys like you Ring, ring, you'll search for my number Shoo, shoo, go off to someone else (Darling, girl, come and tighten your socks) For the grass has not yet sprouted Where my high heel has stepped Oyda da, oyda dai, oyda day dai... Oyda da, oyda dai, oyda day dai... Oyda da, oyda dai, oyda day dai... Oyda da, oyda dai... my, my high heel (Zoomba, zoomba, zoomba, zoomba) (Hay, straw, cheese, salami) (Risi bisi, a bigger pot) (Red beet, red beet) Africa, paprika (Go, mine) Six, six, six, seven, six, eight, six, nine Six, six, six, six, mine, mine Go, go For the grass has not yet sprouted Where my high heel has stepped Oyda da, oyda dai, oyda day dai... Oyda da, oyda dai, oyda day dai... Oyda da, oyda dai, oyda day dai... Oyda da, oyda dai... my, my high heel Videos Category:Croatia Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2006 Category:21st Century Eurovision